sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Sploder Community Forums
The Sploder Community Forums (SCF) is an internet forum for the Sploder. Here you cannot create games, but instead socialize and talk with friends. The Sploder Forum was using Vanilla 1, a PHP and MySQL powered Forum application until it was replaced by the Simple Machines Forum (SMF) PHP application. Categories The Sploder Community Forum has a total of 14 discussion''' categories', 5 of which cannot be seen by Privates, the most common rank. The 8 categories seen by Privates are regarded as the "main" categories, shown as follows: *'Announcements : All the official announcements will be done here. * Basic Training : New members introduce themselves here for older member to inform them of the rules. *General (Forum Category) :' General, off-topic discussions. Most popular Forum category. *'Personal Exhibition : Users can advertise their websites, forums etc here. '' Projects : '''A place for creating projects or topics without and interference from other users. Now child board of Personal Exhibition. *'Sploder Games :' Share your games on the Main Site via a link. (It is prohibited to do this in any other category.) You are allowed to share other users' Main Site games. *'Reviewer Lane : Where you'll apply to become a Reviewer, and where Reviewer Recruiters discuss Applicants and various topics. *RPFG's, Forum Games and Contests : Contests, games, etc. *Ideas : Ideas that could improve Sploder go here. Formely known as Mainsite Ideas. *Top Ideas :' All the top ideas will be placed here. Child board of ideas. *'Bugs and Feedback:' A place for feedbacks and bugs regarding Sploder Main Site. Child board of ideas. *'MS Job Applications :' Place to apply for becoming Moderators, Editors and Reviewers.. *'Archive : A place for archives, testing and unfinished projects. Special Categories These consist of '''categories seen when your rank rises or lowers beyond the rank of Private. *'JDC Camp: '''A General for the members who have committed some of the most severe offences. *'Barracks: Soldiers+ go here and chat with less restraint on rules. *POW Camp:' Those who commit offences go here to serve their time. The mods, Generals, and LTs there are also forgetful there. *'Bunker:' Also known as the Major Mobile, it is a private category reserved for those surpassing the rank of Private. Soldiers have been allowed to see it since the erasing of the Major rank. *'Lieutenant League:' A private category reserved for those surpassing the rank of Soldier, the Lieutenant. *'Mod Area:' A category where only the highest ranked users can go, Generals+ and Geoff come here to discuss various topics regarding the Forums and Mainsite, and it's improval. *'Private Compound: A special board for Privates where they can talk and socialize without Soldiers interferring them. All Privates or above except Soldiers can see this board. Removed Categories This section lists the removed or renamed categories of the Sploder Community Forums. *The Lounge: This category was view-able to Hero Members+. It acted as a General except with a more relaxed atmosphere. *Major League: Majors+ discussed important topics regarding the forum in this category. The Lieutenant League replaced this. *Major Mobile: Was originally made as a joke by the staff. It was later renamed The Bunker. *Gamerz Plaza : This was a place for users to talk about their upcoming games etc. *Community Forum Feedbacks: ' Feedbacks and ideas regarding Sploder Community Forums. *'Sploder BLVD:' For groups and shops. *'Mainsite Ideas: Where Mainsite ideas where posted. Later renamed Ideas. Ranks On the Sploder Community Forums, there was a total of 13 (now 9) ranks''' a user can have based on their overall maturity and loyalty to the site. There have been discussions to rename one of the ranks 'Sergeant' due to the similarity of the sploder ranks and miltary ranks. The ranks here (ordered from lowest to highest) are as follows #'Giblet: '''Banned and hardly has any permissions. A giblet can return 3 years after their ban. #'JDC Camp: Cannot post. Can view only the JDC Camp category. #[[POW (rank)|'''POW:]] Can only see and post in the PoW camp category. #'Applicant: '''A user waiting to be accepted. #'Private:' Neutral rank, can see all basic categories. #'Soldier: Can see the Barracks and the Bunker #Lieutenant: Can sink, fuse, and splode threads and can see the Lieutenant League. Is the lowest rank that can check user IPs and accept Applicants from joining the forum. #General:' Can do everything except shut down the forums. Has access to the Mod Area # 'War Veteran: A retired General. #Administrator:' Has all powers on the forum. Can see every category. Geoff has this rank. Post-Based Ranks '''Post-based ranks '''are achieved by means of posting. Some of the highest post-based ranks have access to special privlidges, such as changing their custom title or their display name. #'Turret:' 0-99 posts #'Speeder: 100-199 posts #'Cruiser: '''200-499 posts #'Guard: '500-999 posts #'Launcher: '1,000-1,999 posts #'Mortar: '2,000-4,999 posts #'Disruptor: '5,000-9,999 posts #'Heavy Cruiser: '10,000-14,999 posts #'Centipede: '15,000-19,999 posts #'Electropede: '20,000-24,999 posts #'Bugmeister: '25,000-29,999 posts #'Mogura: '''30,000+ posts Removed Ranks These are the removed or renamed ranks of the Sploder Community Forums. *Commander-In-Chief:' Had all powers on the forum. Could see every category. The Administrator rank was the replacement for this rank. *'Outcast:' Could only see General, Basic Training, and Bugs. Couldn't create discussions. *'POW Censored:' Could only see PoW. *'POW Detainee:' Could only see Private Messages. *'No Access:' Couldn't log in. Replaced by Giblet. * [[Major (rank)|'Major''']]: A rank that resembled that of a Lieutenant. External Links: *